Crónicas de las manzanas y mariposas
by nightmare killer
Summary: Luego de rescatarla del ataque de unos lobos en un bosque, un joven Big Maacintosh ayudará a la pequeña Fluttershy a adaptarse a Ponyville. Mientras, Applejack debe afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones al haber elegido vivir en Manhattan, con sus tíos Oranges.


**Bueno, mi segundo fic (y eso que no he podido actualizar el primero ¬¬) Este fic se me ocurrió luego de ver el episodio "crónicas de la amistad" cuando Apple Jack abandona la granja y va rumbo a Manhattan.**

**Solo resta decir que los personajes de MLP FIM no me pertenecen y espero que el fic sea de su agrado.**

* * *

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?_

Era todo lo que Big Macintosh podía pensar. Aun recordaba el momento en que Apple Jack había tomado su decisión de irse a Manhattan. Debió ser algo así como una semana y aún no había recibido una carta de parte suya.

La abuela Smith le había dicho que todo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella les escribiera. Él ya tenía una carta escrita y lista para enviarla, pero su abuela le sugirió no hacerlo: tiempo al tiempo. Dijo ella. Quería, sobre todas las cosas, saber cómo estaba su hermanita. Pero su abuela le repetía que tenía que darle su espacio y que fuera ella la que decidiera cuando era bueno que hablaran.

Miró hacía el cielo, ya el sol se estaba poniendo. No le gustaba mucho ir a la villa, pero tenía trabajo que hacer. No es que Ponyville fuera un lugar malo, cutre o desagradable. La verdad es que es todo lo contrario. Pero ahora tenía a una potra bebé y una abuela a la que cuidar y no se podía dar el lujo de salir de la granja por mucho tiempo.

Recién había terminado de hacer una entrega de manzanas, mermelada y algunos panecillos. No ganaba mucho dinero, pero no se quejaba. El problema radicaba al hacer entregas a los ancianos, quienes no perdían la oportunidad para hablar de cuanto ha crecido, lo bien que hace su trabajo cuidando de su familia y otras cosas más. Esta vez la plática se extendió mucho, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

_Respeta a tus mayores y escucha lo que ellos tengan que decir._

Solían decirle sus padres antes de… Y las respetaría. ¿Aun si ello conllevaba a meterlo en más de un problema? Sí.

Miro nuevamente al cielo. Ahora las estrellas hacían acto de presencia. La abuela de seguro se enojaría si no llegaba pronto. Entonces llegó a una división de caminos. A su derecha, estaba el que camino que siempre tomaba para llegar a Sweet Apple Acress, incluso había una señal con ese nombre. A su izquierda estaba un pequeño atajo, pero la abuela le había dicho que ese lugar era muy peligroso.

Miro nuevamente al cielo, trago saliva y rogó para que nada malo le pasara en el camino, o peor… que la abuela se enterara de lo que estaba por hacer. Solo podía hacerse una pregunta ¿por qué los atajos suelen ser tan peligrosos?

Siempre mantenía la cabeza de frente, pero sus ojos ponían atención aun al más mínimo movimiento. Y así, cada vez que se hacía más noche y los sonidos, ahora que estaba dentro de un bosque, aumentaba ligeramente su paso.

De pronto, escuchó algo que lo detuvo en seco— por favor, no me haga daño —era la voz de una yegua, seguramente— no quiero buscar problemas, por favor, déjeme tranquila. No le he hecho, y ni quiero, hacerle daño.

Era una pequeña Pegaso, de eso estaba seguro, aunque no podía verla bien debido a la oscuridad. Mantuvo su distancia, esperando el momento en que ella emprendiera su vuelo y se alejara del peligro. Había leído que los Pegasos siempre huían del peligro con las ayuda de sus alas… salvo cuando el depredador poseía alas. Se acercó, asegurándose de que los árboles se encararán de ocultar su presencia.

Ahora podía verla mejor. Notó su melena rosada, su cuerpo amarillento y una Cutiemark con mariposas. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su depredador, a quien apenas y podía diferenciar por las oscuridad.

El Pegaso se mantuvo agachada, con sus cascos delanteros cubriendo su rostro, esperando, o más bien rogando, a que su acechador partiera y la dejara en paz. La criatura pareció erguirse, lo cual solo significaba una cosa. Big Macintosh, que en todo momento permaneció oculto, empezó a correr tanto como sus patas se lo permitían, fijó objetivo y utilizó todo el peso de su cuerpo en una embestida antes que la bestia atacara a su indefensa presa.

Ahora podía ver a la bestia, un lobo. El caballo rojo intentó usar sus patas traseras para encestar un par de patadas, pero el lobo había mordido una de las patas de Big Mac. Aunque parecía en desventaja, Big Macintosh aprovecó esta oportunidad para usar su otra pata y encestar una patada directa en el hocico del lobo, quien retrocedió entre aullidos de lamento.

—Yo puedo derribar un árbol de tres patadas —dijo amenazante el Pony de tierra— si no nos dejas en paz, a la próxima patada te rompo a ti.

A medida que Big Macintosh se acercaba a la joven pony, se vio rodeado de gruñidos y sombras que sobresalían de entre los arbustos, árboles y la ominosa oscuridad. En muy pocas ocasiones algún ser vivo había hecho fruncir el ceño al pony de tierra, pero ahora era la excepción.

No, esto era más que un ceño fruncido. Ahora su cara mostraba algo más que enojo, más que ira o cólera. Esa expresión le mostraba a las amenazantes sombras cuán lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar para proteger a la yegua que estaba tras él, tan asustada como para levantar su cabeza.

—Y eso va también para ustedes —término de decir Big Macintosh, pateando el suelo con una de sus patas delanteras. Su pata se hundió ligeramente en la tierra debido a la fuerza empleada.

Pronto, el lobo frente a él y todas las sombras, se alejaron, ahora temerosas por sus vidas. Big Macintosh se quedó en guardia por unos momentos, en caso de que las bestias regresaran acechantes. Aún tenía esa expresión en su rostro, y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su primer, y rogaba porque fuera su última, amenaza.

Al cabo de unos segundos, volteó su cabeza para observar a la yegua tras él. Espero unos momentos antes de hablar, pues rara vez mantenía una conversación con alguien que no fuera un miembro de su familia y estaba seguro que abría mucho de qué hablar si quería calmar a su asustada protegida.

—h-h-hola… Soy Big Macintosh y… y yo —Incluso él estaba sorprendido de como hace unos segundos había hablado tan decidido y ahora apenas y pudo pronunciar su nombre— y-y yo

—Por favor Señor Big Macintosh, no me coma. Seguramente tengo un sabor horrible y yo… ¡Y yo no le he hecho daño a nadie para merecer esto! —Aunque la Pegaso se mantenía aun oculta tras sus patas delanteras, el Pony de tierra sabía que estaba llorando.

—No vengo a comerte… yo vine a salvarme —En verdad estaba agradecido porque ella no lo mirara a los ojos, o nunca hubiera podido decir eso. —ya puedes volar, si quieres. Ve a casa.

—pero… ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Tras decir esto, la Pegaso mostró su rostro, pero seguía sonando temerosa— ¿Qué pasaría si esos lobos te atacan?

—no te preocupes… Yo puedo derribar un árbol de tres patadas. Y esos lobos no son tan duros como un árbol, así que no hay problema.

La Pegaso intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó mucho antes de poder extender sus alas e izar el vuelo —lo siento, no puedo volar. Pero puedes dejarme en un tronco hueco. Esos son buenos lugares para esconderse de los depredadores… Excepto de las serpientes y otros animales rastreros.

—S-si quieres puedo llevarte a mi casa. Ahí puedes pasar la noche hoy, si quieres.

—Pero no quiero ser una molestia. Yo no podría abusar de tu generosidad, sobre todo después de que salvaras la vida.

—¡Claro que no! Quiero decir, claro que no. No será ninguna molestia. Además, desde hace semana, más o menos, alguien se fue y tenemos una habitación vacía.

—Pero ¿y si esa persona vuelve? No quiero causarle alguna molestia si descubre que tome su habitación la misma noche que regresó.

—No creo que ella vuelva pronto.

—Pero, ¿Cómo estás seguro? Y ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

—No estoy seguro, solo creo que ella no volverá hoy, o mañana. Y en cuanto a mis padres… tampoco creo que haya problemas. Te lo aseguro, no, te lo prometo. Además, me sentiré mejor si pasas la noche bajo un techo. No me lo perdonaría nunca si te dejo aquí.

Antes de que la Pegaso diera su respuesta, el pony rojo se las arregló para subirla a su espalda. Solo entonces pudo sentirlo. Ella estaba caliente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Pronto el pony rojo se encontraba corriendo dentro del bosque, eludiendo cada raíz y cada tronco que se le cruzaba en su camino. Pronto vio la luz al final de tanta oscuridad. Sonrió victorioso una vez que atravesó el último árbol, pero… ¿desde cuándo los árboles rujían tanto?

—señorita, eh, señorita… —dijo Big Macintosh, corriendo ahora a máxima velocidad.

—Rainbow Dash, sabes muy bien que me llamo Fluttershy. —Dijo la Pegaso en un leve delirio por la fiebre— Y sabes que no es necesario que me llames señorita.

—señorita Fluttershy, si puede, ¡sosténgase tanto como pueda! —gritó el pony rojo, tomando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, mientras mantenía sus pasos rápidos.

Podía sentir como una docena de lobos corrían tras él. Solo un par de hectáreas más, solo un par más y estaría finalmente a salvo en su rancho… pero fue en vano. Pronto un lobo tomó a Big Macintosh por la cola, haciéndolo caer.

Cerró los ojos, esperando sentir la rápida y letal mordida de la bestia sobre su cuello, desgarrando las carne y los huesos como si nada. Pero nada pasó durante los siguientes segundos. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio como todos sus perseguidores ahora se encontraban agachados y temerosos.

Miró donde debía estar Fluttershy, esperando que ella estuviera bien. Pero su mirada. Esa no era la mirada de la pony de hace unos minutos. Parecía que Fluttershy con su mirada, ahora penetrante y tétrica, había domado a los lobos. Pero esto obviamente duraría unos segundos, por la fiebre de esta.

Big Macintosh se posicionó tras su agresor, elevó sus patas traseras y lo lanzó contra los otros lobos, que estaban todos reunidos en un solo lugar por el miedo a la Pegaso. En cualquier otro momento hubiera gritado "Chusa", pero no ahora. Nuevamente tomó a su protegida y terminó su trayecto a Sweet Apple Acress.

Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta de la entrada, rogando para que el chirrido del metal no despertara a su abuela. Recostó a la pony en lo que fue la cama de hermana en la segunda planta. La miró por unos instantes, cerciorándose de que estuviera bien, luego salió y volvió a la habitación con un recipiente lleno de agua y una toallita húmeda para ponerla en la frente de Fluttershy.

Se quedó observándola por unos minutos. En verdad, ella debía de ser la Pegaso más rara que haya conocido. La verdad, era la primera que conocía, pero eso no la hacía menos rara de lo era. Ella había dicho que se quedó a dormir en un tronco hueco, pero ¿Qué los pony Pegaso no vivían en un lugar llamado Cloudsdale o algo así? ¿Qué hacía una pequeña como ella en un lugar tan tétrico y altas horas de la noche? Además, aun no entendía cómo es que su mirada había paralizado a los lobos del miedo.

Dio un ligero bostezo. tras darle las buenas noches, arroparla y volverle a humedecer las la tuallita se dirigió a su cama.

—¡tienes mucho que explicar jovencito! —Exclamo una pony de tierra ya anciana y arrugada de color verde— y ni creas que de esta te vas a salvar —La anciana miro a su nieto un momento, con el ceño fruncido que solo ella puede hacer para inmovilizar a sus nietos.

Pero algo pasó en ese instante. Luego de enfrentar a los lobos, correr por su vida, sentir como una bestia casi le arranca el cuello y luchar por una yegua, a quien literalmente no lleva de conocerla ni veinticuatro horas, Big Macintosh empezó a llorar, mientras abrazaba a su abuela.

Tuvo que reprimir su llanto, pues no quería despertar a Fluttershy, ni a la bebé. Su abuela le devolvió el abrazó a medida que acariciaba su cabeza para consolarlo —tal vez te salvaste de una buena esta vez, jovencito —concluyo la anciana, sin tener la menor idea de cuan ciertas eran sus palabras…

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué les ha parecido? Por que espero no haberlos dormido dormido durante el trayecto del fic. Hasta la próxima.**

**Reviews.**


End file.
